


Finding the Perfect Piece

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, i wanted to do something different, well for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As alphas Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't think they would find an omega that would fit with them, until they met Sugawara Koushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone guess who graduated!!!! I decided to do the OT3 week as a way to get back into the swing of things. Not to worry I'll start updating and adding stuff soon. I really like playing with a/b/o and it came to me what if there were two alphas who didn't want to break up, but they fell in love with an omega. That's how this story came to be! One day I'll be able to do a full week. However, enjoy!

Since they were children, Oikawa and Iwaizumi always did things their way. They tried to keep in line with their families’ advice for them, if it would work for them. It didn’t matter if people thought they were strange as long as they had each other everything would be fine. They continued to do things their way even after they presented as alphas. Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew they were expected to find an omega, but they didn’t want to separate. They knew that it went against how society viewed being an alpha, though they didn’t care. Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew that they would find an omega to join them. It would just take a little time.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t think they would find that omega during their match with Karasuno when they met the third year omega setter, Sugawara Koushi or Mr. Refreshing as Oikawa liked to call him. When they caught whiff of his scent they knew they found that omega that would fit them. However, it wasn’t very easy to talk to Suga with his protective team around. They could understand, but it frustrated them when they could only talk to him in small spurts either at a joint practice or if they ran into him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted to learn more about Suga, take in his scent, and have that smile directed at them. While they didn’t agree with most things they could agree that they wanted Suga to be their mate. It wasn’t a common thing for alphas to share, then again that fit Iwaizumi and Oikawa just fine.

It was easier to talk to Suga after he enrolled into the same college as Oikawa. Once Oikawa and Suga worked through their lingering animosity from high school, they were able to grow closer to each other. After that Oikawa introduced Suga to Iwaizumi and from there they started to court him.

There were times Iwaizumi worried he wouldn’t work well with Suga, until he found out how much Suga enjoyed horror movies and bugs. Oikawa couldn’t resist teasing Suga about his love for horror movies while Suga teased him about his love for aliens. He loved his alien movie dates with Suga. When they were able to get along on their individual dates they moved on to group dates next. Each date went better than expected and they always looked forward to the next one.

Their courtship lasted a year and a half where they learned something new about each other each time they met. Sure they had their ups and downs, but their feelings for each other grew stronger every time. When Suga stopped taking his supplements and let them help him with his heats they knew it was time to ask him to be their mate. After Iwaizumi finished ordering their food, Oikawa invited Suga over for dinner, letting him know they had something important to tell him.

While Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked forward to it, they couldn’t remember the last time they were so nervous.

“Is everything ready for tonight Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he walked in the room adjusting his sleeve.

Iwaizumi nodded. “We already set up the table, got that spicy food he likes, and confirmed it with Suga-san again. Yeah we’re ready.”

Oikawa nodded, once he fixed his sleeve he walked over to Iwaizumi with a playful grin and smoothed out his shirt. “If you’re so ready then how come you look nervous?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Everything you do is obvious to me Iwa-chan. What’s wrong? You think he’ll turn us down?”

“Maybe.” Iwaizumi grumbled while he fussed with his shirt collar. “It’s not like we’re asking him to be our roommate or something. This is pretty big, he could turn it down.”

Oikawa eased Iwaizumi’s hands away from his collar. “While that’s true if Suga-san was truly sick of us he would have mentioned it by now.” Once he finished he smoothed out his collar and smiled up at him. “Everything will be fine. If it doesn’t work out we’ll always have each other. That will never change, right?”

Iwaizumi nodded as he took his hands. “Never.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Oikawa leaned into it with a small hum and squeezed his hands. Iwaizumi let the kiss linger before he pulled back with a smirk. “Besides, I’m not sure anyone else could handle being stuck with you.”

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks a bit. “You’re still so mean!”

Iwaizumi chuckled before he kissed his cheek. “I hope everything goes well.”

Oikawa squeezed his hands again. “I do too.”

Iwaizumi leaned in for another kiss when they heard a knock on their door along with a familiar warm voice. “Hello? I’m here!”

“I’m not finished yet! Tell him I’ll be there in a bit!” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he grabbed his suit jacket along with a long jewelry box.

Oikawa chuckled. “Sure thing I’ll cover for you Iwa-chan. What would you do without me?”

“I can think of a few things.”

“Still mean!” Oikawa called out on his way out of their room. He walked over to the door and opened it to Suga with his warm smile and a bag in his hand. Oikawa could look at that smile all day. “Hi Suga-chan!”

Suga waved and held up the bag. “Hi! I bought some cupcakes for us to eat after dinner.”

“Thank you! See this is why I love you.”

“Cause I bring cupcakes?” Suga asked with a grin as he walked inside.

Oikawa chuckled and wrapped his arm around his waist. “Cause you’re always so sweet.”

“Here I thought you only kept me around because I bring sweets.”

“That’s a bonus.”

Suga laughed as he kissed Oikawa’s cheek. “Hey where’s Iwaizumi-san?”

“Taking forever to get ready.”

“What? You beat him dressing today? Are you sure I’m in the right apartment?”

“You’re just as rude as Iwa-chan sometimes.” Oikawa laughed. He pressed kisses against his cheek before he pressed one against his lips. He loved the way Suga could keep up with him and didn’t shrink away like other omegas. He moved to deepen the kiss when Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

“I’d like to say hi to Suga-san too.”

Oikawa pulled away with a pout. “I’m not finished yet.”

Suga smiled as he looked over Oikawa and waved at Iwaizumi. “Hi! I bought some cupcakes for after dinner.”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Very thoughtful, thanks.” He placed a soft kiss on Suga’s lips, sliding a hand into his hair, while Oikawa pressed kisses against his cheek. They loved to kiss Suga all over or at the same time, until he could barely think. It was one of their favorite things to do. Suga writhed between them, until he leaned back from the kiss with a breathless laugh. “Now, now I’ll get distracted before we even eat. We can continue this after dinner, besides didn’t you guys have something to tell me?”

Iwaizumi felt his nerves from before return full force as he nodded. “That’s right we do, but we should eat first.” He took Suga’s hand while Oikawa took the cupcakes on their way to the dining room. Oikawa put the cupcakes away before he joined them at the table and took Suga’s hand. He hoped his hand wasn’t too sweaty. Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn’t remember the last time they were so nervous.  It felt like the first time they qualified for nationals with their heart in their throats while they waited for the match to start.

Iwaizumi felt a little better when he saw the smile on Suga’s face after he looked at the food. Oikawa didn’t share the same feeling. His nerves seemed to be on end the minute they started eating. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Suga.

Suga reached over and took his hand. “Are you okay?”

Oikawa grinned as he snapped out of his daze and squeezed his hand back. “Don’t worry, I’m fine! Do you like your food?”

“I do, but you two really look nervous. We can always talk now and finish our food later on.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. How does that sound to you Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi nodded as he placed his chopsticks on the side of his plate. “Yeah since I can barely eat right now, it’s better for us to tell him.” He turned to Suga and took his other hand. He brushed his thumbs along his knuckles as he looked up at him. “As you know, there’s something important that we want to ask you.”

Oikawa hummed as he rubbed Suga’s fingers. “You know how much fun we’ve had together? Well, we were thinking that you would like to be our mate.”

“We know that it’s a big decision and you don’t have to automatically agree. We just wanted to let you know…” Iwaizumi trailed off when he felt Suga’s hand shaking in his own. “Suga-san?”

Suga looked between them with tears in his eyes. “R-Really? Y-You guys want me?”

Oikawa nodded and kissed his hand. “Of course we do Suga-chan! You’re the best. We couldn’t think of choosing anyone else!”

Iwaizumi nodded. “For once he’s right.”

“Hey!” Oikawa huffed.

Iwaizumi chuckled as he rubbed Suga’s hand again. “But it’s true, we want you to be our mate Suga-san.” He took his hand out of Suga’s before he reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a long box. He opened it and placed it on the table in front of him. “Koushi Sugawara, will you be our mate?”

Suga looked down at the pendant necklace in front of him. It nearly took his breath away as he stared at the silver chain that held his birthstone in the middle of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s birthstones. He couldn’t believe it to get something so sweet from two alphas when he didn’t think he would get one made it hard to stop his tears. Suga knew he wasn’t the most conventional omega with the way he wouldn’t adhere to the way society wanted omegas to be. Maybe that’s why he clicked so well with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He thought he had to choose one or the other, he’s glad that wasn’t the case.

Suga quickly nodded. “Yes! I will!”

Oikawa could barely contain his excitement. He jumped out of his chair and hugged Suga. “Yay!” He happily rubbed his cheek against Suga’s own while Iwaizumi got out of his chair and kissed his other cheek. Iwaizumi took the necklace out the box and placed it around Suga’s neck. He leaned back a bit to look at the way the necklace hung off Suga’s neck. He couldn’t describe how good it felt to know that Suga would wear that at all times.

Iwaizumi cupped Suga’s cheek with a smile. “Thank you, I love you.” He whispered and leaned in, placing a soft kiss against his lips. The kiss lingered for a bit before he pulled away enough for Oikawa to sweep in. He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.” He whispered before he kissed Suga and slid his fingers through his hair. Oikawa knew the pendant would look good on him, but to see it was so much better. He started to deepen the kiss when Iwaizumi tapped his shoulder.

Oikawa broke the kiss and turned to him with his flushed cheeks. “Hmm? I wanted to kiss him a little longer.”

“Believe me, I hated to do it, but I think we should celebrate in the bedroom don’t you?”

Oikawa smiled. “Sometimes you have great ideas Iwa-chan. Well, Suga-chan want to go celebrate?”

Suga was a little breathless from the kisses as he nodded. “I would love to.”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s cheek before he leaned over to kiss Suga’s. “You two go on. I’ll go put the food up.”

“We are definitely going to need it. Let’s have some fun for a bit.” Oikawa sang as he stood up and took Suga’s hand.

“That sounds good. We’ll try not to get too carried away Iwaizumi-san.” Suga said as he joined Oikawa.

Oikawa wrapped an arm around his waist. “I don’t know it’s hard for me to be good around you.”

“Well, maybe we can give him a nice show.”

Oikawa kissed his hair. “You have some pretty good ideas too.”

Suga smiled and leaned against Oikawa on their way to the bedroom. Iwaizumi watched them walk away with a fond smile. He quickly put up the food and made his way to the bedroom where he walked upon a lovely scene. Oikawa’s long fingers going through Suga’s soft hair as his lips bought out such sweet sounds from a writhing Suga below him.  

Oikawa looked over his shoulder and beckoned him to the bed. “Don’t miss out on all the fun Iwa-chan.” He purred before he leaned down and kissed Suga again.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Iwaizumi answered in a low tone on his way over to them.

Everything went better than he ever imagined.

He couldn’t wait to see what else lied in store for them.


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has been away for a few days on a business trip. While Suga and Oikawa understands, it doesn't mean they like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm trying to get better at updating. I'm really like the three of them more and more. I hope you do too! I figured since they're mates now they could use their first names when they talk to each other. I believe it's also Iwa-chan's birthday yay! Let's see if I can make a proper birthday fic in time for his birthday later on today. 
> 
> Well enjoy!

“Kou-chan! Kou-chan! I got the chat all set up!” Oikawa called out happily.

“I’m coming!” Suga jogged in the room to join Oikawa on the couch. “I didn’t miss him did I?”

Oikawa shook his head. “Nope, he should be on soon. I can’t wait to talk to Iwa-chan. He’s been gone for too long.”

Suga nodded and leaned his head against his shoulder. “He has. I miss him very much.”

A few days ago, Iwaizumi left for a business meeting in Osaka at the request of his company.  While Oikawa and Suga understood that it was very important, it didn’t mean that they liked it very much. They were very happy when they were able to talk to him, though it wasn’t the same as seeing him, they knew it wouldn’t be for long.

Suga played with his pendant for a bit while they waited for Iwaizumi to come on. “What should we do when he comes back home?”

Oikawa hummed as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “I was thinking we could get him one of those Kaiju models he loves so much. He _still_ loves them, I’m not sure why.”

“You still love aliens.”

“Because they’re important!”

Suga chuckled with a fond shake of his head. “I-oh! Tooru he’s on!”

“Oh!” Oikawa exclaimed before he quickly accepted the request for video chat. They waited for a bit before Iwaizumi’s face popped on the screen.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yep! Can you hear us?” Suga asked.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Yes, I can. Hi, how are you two?”

Oikawa smiled. “We’re fine. We miss you!”

Suga nodded. “We do! When are you coming home?”

Iwaizumi sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. “Everything has been going good so far. I only have two more meetings before I’m through then I’ll be back home. The only problem I have is you two aren’t here with me. I can’t wait to get home soon.”

Suga smiled while he made sure that Iwaizumi could see the pendant. “I can’t wait for you to come back! I have so many stories about my kids that I can’t wait to tell you.”

Oikawa nodded. “I can’t wait to let you know how my team is doing. They’re great, but they do have me as a coach after all.”

“You’re not trying to play in the games are you?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa puffed his cheeks out. “How can you be so mean so far away?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

Suga snickered behind his hand. “Tooru’s kids are really good Hajime. We can watch a game together when you come back.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “That sounds good Koushi.”

Oikawa pouted with a frown. “How come you’re so nice to _him_?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Because he’s Koushi and you’re Tooru.”

“That’s not a good answer!” Oikawa yelled while Suga laughed.

Iwaizumi grinned as he fondly watched Suga tease Oikawa. He only had a little while longer before he could join them again.

He couldn’t wait.


	3. Feels like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is finally back home after his business trip and couldn't be happier to be home. He finds some nice surprises along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so happy that people are liking this little idea! Every time I see a kudo, comment, and subscription it makes me so happy! I'm glad that everyone likes one of my favorite OT3s I'm trying to write more and I think I'm getting better. Well I hope I am. If there's a scenario you'd like to see let me know! You can also tell me on tumblr at sugasosweet07. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief when he walked through the front door. After being delayed for most of the night at the airport he was finally home. He dropped his bags by the door and undid his tie. His meetings took longer than he expected. Whenever he finished one another popped up. At least he finished everything and had a week off to spend with Suga and Oikawa. All the boring meetings he sat through would be worth it to wake up with his mates again.

Iwaizumi took off his suit jacket on his way to the living room. He walked over to see if Suga and Oikawa were on the couch when they weren’t there. He decided to check the kitchen next where he saw his favorite snacks, but not them. Well, it was nearly two in the morning they were probably in bed by now. One of the things he loved about having Suga around he was able to get Oikawa to go to bed at a reasonable hour.

Iwaizumi snagged a few snacks before he walked over to the bedroom. He let out a blissful sigh when two familiar scents hit his nose. Being around different scents during the week he was away didn’t bother him as much since he was mated. Still, nothing beat coming home to the scents he loved. Iwaizumi walked over to the bed and gave a fond smile at the sweet scene in front of him. Oikawa had his arm around Suga’s waist while Suga pressed against his chest. It looked like they kept his spot ready for him when he would come back. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in his chest. He didn’t know how he became so lucky.

Iwaizumi leaned over and pressed a kiss against Oikawa’s temple before he reached over to do the same for Suga. He stepped away to go change when he heard the soft call of his name. Iwaizumi turned to see Suga looking at him with sleepy eyes. He reached out to him with his warm smile. “You’re back.”  

Iwaizumi walked back to the bed and gently took his hand. “I am. It’s good to be home. I’m going to change then join you in a bit.”

“Okay.” Suga nodded as he squeezed his hand.

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand back before he walked to the closet to grab his pajamas. He carried them to the bathroom and placed them on the counter. He started up the shower and looked around it as he took a content sigh. He could finally take a shower without having to constantly check the time to make sure he wasn’t late for another meeting. He chuckled softly at the alien and crow towels in the bathroom. He remembered the conversation about it before he left.

_Guess they had to compromise._ Iwaizumi moved to grab his towel when he something caught his eye. It was a Godzilla toothbrush holder. He grinned as he walked over and picked it up. He always told Oikawa he wanted one when they got a place together, now he had it. He knew Suga helped out with it too. The warmth returned in his chest as he placed the toothbrush holder back down. He really was lucky.

It wasn’t long before he finished his shower and the rest of his nightly routine. He dumped his clothes in the hamper before he walked out the bedroom to join his two important people. Iwaizumi slid in and pressed against Suga’s back. He placed an arm loosely around his waist and brushed Oikawa’s arm in the process. The familiar scents started to lull him to sleep as his eyes started to droop.

Before he closed his eyes he felt Oikawa’s hand brush against his arm. “Welcome home Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smiled as he closed his eyes. “It’s great to back.”

He felt good to be back where he belonged, sharing a bed with his mates. It was a good way to be welcomed home. Well he had some other ideas about it, but he could save that for when they were all awake later.

Iwaizumi would take this over a hotel bed any day.


	4. Morning Rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're up Suga and Oikawa can greet Iwaizumi properly. Meanwhile Iwaizumi continues to ask how did he get so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so surprised at how many kudos and subscriptions this has already! Thank you so much I'm so glad that you all like it. ^^ With this chapter the rating changes into M, but there will be some chapters that will have no smut in them too. It's been a while since I wrote a threesome I hope nothing is too confusing. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I can't thank you all enough for supporting this little idea of mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Suga stirred as the sunlight peaked through the closed blinds of their room. He smiled from the warmth of the two bodies against him. Since he moved in, it’s been his favorite way to wake up. He enjoyed Oikawa’s wandering hands in the morning, along with Iwaizumi’s lips on the back of his neck. Now that Iwaizumi was back, their morning routine could pick up where they left off.

Suga leaned back against Iwaizumi as he writhed a bit from Oikawa’s hands. “I have to get up you know.”

Oikawa nuzzled his neck with a soft hum. “But Kou-chan we can always go out for breakfast. We haven’t greeted Hajime back yet.”

Iwaizumi nodded between his kisses. “I got home so late last night I didn’t get my kiss.”

Suga chuckled. “But I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“We haven’t either.” Oikawa said.

Suga shook his head. “I haven’t taken my shower yet.”

“We can take one together.” Iwaizumi said in a low tone before he kissed his mark. He loved the way Suga melted between them.

Suga tangled his hand in Oikawa’s hair as he rolled his hips back against Iwaizumi’s lap. “Let me get ready, then we can spend the day welcoming Hajime back.” He kissed Oikawa’s cheek, then turned over to do the same to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa gently bit his neck before he looked up at Iwaizumi. “That sounds good to me. How about you?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “That works for me.”

Oikawa kissed Suga’s neck again before he got out of bed. “I’ll go first. Let you two catch up.” He winked at them on his way to the bathroom. When Oikawa closed the door, the room fell into a comfortable silence. Suga leaned against Iwaizumi’s strong chest, his fingers trailing down his abs, their legs tangled with each other. Their new living arrangements still felt a bit new. Suga rested his hand on Iwaizumi’s chest as he turned to look up at him. He really wanted to kiss him, he couldn’t wait to brush his teeth soon. He leaned back when Iwaizumi moved forward, his hand on Suga’s cheek the only thing that stopped him.  

Iwaizumi chuckled as he rubbed Suga’s cheek. “Your morning breath can’t be that bad.”

Suga smiled. “Oh, it is.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, you sure…” Iwaizumi trailed off as he slipped his hand in his pants. He gripped Suga’s ass and pushed him closer.

Suga turned his head away with a soft moan. “H-Hajime…”

“What’s that? I can’t kiss you yet, is this alright though?” Iwaizumi asked as he squeezed his ass.

Suga groaned as he arched up against him. He laughed softly and rested his face against the crook of his neck. “Sneaky,”

Iwaizumi kissed his hair. “I don’t know what you mean.” He rocked against Suga, squeezing his ass every time he rocked up against Suga. “I missed you.”

“I-I missed you too…oh…” Suga sighed as he closed his eyes. His breath started to come out in short puffs when Iwaizumi moved his hand down to wrap around his cock. Iwaizumi started to move his hand before picking up speed. Suga gripped the sheets while he moved his hips into his hand. He didn’t notice Oikawa walking out the bathroom and over to the bed. Suga whined softly when Oikawa took his hand and squeezed it. Suga turned to Oikawa to say his name when another moan left his lips after Oikawa pressed against him.

Oikawa trailed his fingers down Suga’s chest, brushing his fingers against his hardened nipples, and enjoying the way Suga shivered against him. Suga opened his mouth to call out their names when a loud moan left instead. His body heated up, his mind swam from the pleasure that passed through him. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so good. Everything felt so nice that Suga missed the mischievous look that passed between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They moved at the same time, they bit the mating marks on his neck as Iwaizumi twisted his hand. It pushed Suga over the edge. He arched between them with a loud moan and spilled over Iwaizumi’s hand. He fell back against Oikawa while Iwaizumi continued to work his hand through his orgasm. Oikawa nuzzled Suga’s neck and rubbed his hand. Iwaizumi pressed one more kiss against his neck before he took his hand out of Suga’s pants.

“Isn’t it wrong to have such a treat before breakfast?” Oikawa asked as he watched Iwaizumi lick his hand.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong with having a small snack before breakfast.”

Once he cleaned his hand, he got out of bed. He took a moment to admire the way Suga and Oikawa looked pressed against each other. He’d grab his phone to snap a picture of it, if his hand wasn’t dirty. He made a mental note to do it later. Iwaizumi stared for a little while longer before he turned to the bathroom. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“I don’t know. You know how much fun me and Kou-chan can get into.” Oikawa said as he rubbed Suga’s back.

Suga cracked an eye to look over at Iwaizumi. He smiled and nuzzled Oikawa’s chest. “We’ll try not to have too much fun.”

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to join them. Oikawa and Suga always put on a good show when they were together. But he really had to clean up. He walked over to their dresser to get another pair of pajama pants with Suga’s soft moans in the background. Iwaizumi walked over to the bathroom before he stopped to smirk at them. “Well, I’ll have something nice to look forward to. I won’t take long.”

When he closed the door, Oikawa wasted no time pressing Suga close to him. He leaned forward to kiss him as Suga turned away. “No, I didn’t brush my teeth remember?”

Oikawa pouted. “You’re not going to kiss me?”

Suga shook his head. “I didn’t kiss Hajime either, you have to wait too.”

Oikawa sighed. “Fine. I’ll just hold you then.”

Suga laughed softly and pressed against his chest. “That’s fine with me.”

Oikawa smiled and pressed a kiss in his hair. They laid in comfortable silence with Oikawa trailing his fingers along his back every few seconds. Meanwhile, in the bathroom Iwaizumi went through his morning routine on auto pilot. He already spent so much time away from them that he was eager to make up. Not to mention it was great to be home, with his two mates in the other room. Iwaizumi joined them after he finished his shower. He walked back out to see Oikawa and Suga snuggling against each other.

How did he get two cute mates again?

“I hope I didn’t tire you out already.” Iwaizumi said on his way over to the bed.

Suga turned to him and shook his head. “Nope, just waiting for my turn.” He leaned up and kissed Oikawa’s cheek before he wiggled out of his arms. Suga turned to their dresser when Iwaizumi squeezed his ass. He snickered and playfully batted his hands away. “Between you and Tooru I’ll never get ready.”

Oikawa sat up and reached for Suga. “I can’t help it, you feel so good.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “On this he’s right.”

Oikawa frowned. “Hey!”

Suga laughed as he grabbed another pair of pajama pants. “Well, I’ll try not to keep you two waiting too long.”

Iwaizumi settled on the bed and trailed his eyes over Suga’s body. “We’ll be here.”

Suga smiled before he shut the door behind him. Oikawa turned and leaned against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Why are you so mean?”

“I’m mean cause I tell the truth?” Iwaizumi said as he wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist.

Oikawa shook his head. “See! Mean!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. He gently gripped Oikawa’s chin and placed a sweet kiss against his lips. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him back. Iwaizumi slowly broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “I missed you too, you know.”

Oikawa smiled and rubbed their noses together. “Missed you too Hajime. Is it me or did this time feel longer?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I think it feels longer because we’re mated with Koushi now. Those messages and videos were nice though. I liked having something nice to look at after those hard days.”

Oikawa moved down and pressed up against Iwaizumi’s side. He rested his hand against his chest and looked up at him. “I knew those videos would be a good idea. We’ll make even better ones next time.”

 “What’s going to be on it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see”

“Can’t wait.”

Oikawa hummed happily as he snuggled against his chest. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and leaned back against the pillows. Things were different since they mated with Suga. While they did have a friendly competition over who could make Suga moan the loudest, being with him did settle them too. Sure, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had fun trying to pin each other to the bed, now they didn’t have to go through the frustration when their instincts called for an omega. It eased them to know that while they had each other, they found someone who helped fill that spot in their hearts.

There were some things they had to work on, such as their protective natures. They were getting better. Oikawa wasn’t glaring at any alpha that got close to Suga. Iwaizumi didn’t growl as much as he used to either, though Suga still fussed at them whenever it happened. They knew Suga could take care of himself, it was another thing they had to work on. However, having a mate as playful as Suga was great too. It helped calm them down whenever they became angry. Suga’s boldness as an omega did attract them, after all. Oikawa and Iwaizumi could go on for days about how much they loved Suga. They couldn’t help it.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi took their turn for some quiet snuggling when the door opened. They looked over to see Suga walking over to them while he finished drying his hair. He stopped by the bed and placed the towel on his shoulders. “Hope I didn’t take too long.”

Oikawa looked up and reached for him. “You did. We waited so long for you. I haven’t gotten my morning kiss yet.”

Iwaizumi nodded and tugged Suga down, until he joined them on the bed. “Me either.”

Suga chuckled as he moved in the middle of them. “I didn’t know alphas could be so impatient. I do owe you two morning kisses and I can do impf!” He exclaimed when Iwaizumi kissed him. Iwaizumi cupped his cheek, pressing closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He slowly broke the kiss and moved down to kiss Suga’s neck. Suga didn’t have much time to catch his breath before Oikawa pressed a heated kiss against his lips.

Iwaizumi’s hands started to wander along Suga’s body again. He trailed his fingers down his stomach, along his sides, and stopped at his hips. Oikawa’s hands weren’t idle. He moved them along Suga’s back then moved them up to rub his nipples again. Suga groaned as he started to rock in between them. He opened his mouth to say something when Iwaizumi gave him another deep kiss. Oikawa inched forward, until his half hard cock pressed against his ass. Suga broke his kiss with Iwaizumi to moan their names when Oikawa brushed his lips against the back of his ear. “You’re going to get all dirty again, Kou-chan.”

“Looks like we’ll have to take a shower together.” Iwaizumi whispered against his neck.

“That’s fine w-with me…ahh…” Suga groaned when Oikawa rocked up against him. Oikawa took off his pants and didn’t waste time to push down Suga’s. Iwaizumi got out of his pants before he leaned away a bit to grab the lube from their bedside table. He turned back around and pressed the bottle in Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa took the bottle and placed one more kiss against his neck, then leaned towards his ear. “Ready Kou-chan?”

Suga opened his hazy eyes and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

Iwaizumi moved away a bit from them to get a better view. Suga moved on his back while Oikawa moved in between his legs. He opened the bottle and poured a good amount on his fingers. He rubbed them to warm the lube up a bit while Iwaizumi slowly moved his hand along his cock. After Oikawa warmed the lube up a bit, he opened Suga’s legs. Suga started to pant as he gripped the sheet under him. Iwaizumi kissed his cheek to help Suga relax. Suga sighed as he leaned into him when Oikawa pushed his first finger inside. He took a small breath and adjusted to his finger. Oikawa pressed kisses along the inside of his thigh as he moved his fingers.

After Suga became comfortable, he picked up the rhythm and rocked back against his fingers. He panted harder when Oikawa added another. Suga arched his back with a cry of their names when Oikawa twisted his fingers.

Iwaizumi groaned as he tried not to work his hand over his cock faster. “I don’t think he’s loud enough. Do you?”

“Hmm, true, Kou-chan can be louder. Right?” Oikawa purred. He pushed his fingers deeper then turned them up, hitting the spot that made Suga moan louder than before. Suga rocked harder and tugged the sheets again.

Iwaizumi gave a groan while he worked his hand a bit faster. “Yes, like that.”

 “He sounds so good like that.” Oikawa kissed along his neck and up to his ear. “Ready?”

Suga nodded. “Y-Yes…yes!”

Oikawa kissed his neck one more time, before he slowly pulled his fingers out. He used the towel to wipe off his fingers as he turned to Iwaizumi. “I’ve been looking forward to my favorite show all week. I have to tell you what we’ve gotten up to.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Iwaizumi said. He moved in between Suga’s legs, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance. “Ready?”

Suga nodded as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yes, I…please Hajime. I need to feel you too.”

Iwaizumi groaned softly. There was nothing better than when Suga begged for them. He gripped Suga’s hips and slowly pushed inside him. Suga cried out his name and tugged his hair, turning Iwaizumi on even more. When Iwaizumi finished, he took a moment to catch his breath, and to let Suga adjust to him again. Iwaizumi started to move after Suga rocked his hips. He moved his hips slowly at first, before his grip tightened on Suga’s hips as he moved faster. Suga had one hand in Iwaizumi’s hair while the other scratched down his back after a hard thrust. While he loved his time with Oikawa, it always felt like something was missing when Iwaizumi wasn’t around. Now everything fell back into place.

Oikawa wrapped his other hand around his cock as he watched them. Iwaizumi’s grunts every time he snapped his hips were as hot as Suga’s sighs and the way he arched his back. He bit his lip when Suga cried out after Iwaizumi hit his prostate. He moved his hand faster as Suga’s moans grew louder and Iwaizumi started to suck his neck. It wouldn’t be long before he came over his hand. Man, he missed watching them.

Suga writhed harder, his nails frantically going down Iwaizumi’s back, and his moans grew higher with each breath. “Gonna…soon…” He knew there would be bruises on his hips, he looked forward to them.

Iwaizumi buried his face against his neck. “Yes…Koushi…yes…” He grunted as he gave a hard thrust, making Suga cry out loud again.

Oikawa licked his lips, trying to slow his hand down, until they finished first. It was growing harder to do that.

Suga shivered, after another gasp left his lips he knew wasn’t going to last long. He dragged his nails harder down Iwaizumi’s back, loving the way he growled against his neck and gave him another deep thrust. Suga wanted to leave his own marks behind and something for Oikawa to want when they had their turn. He couldn’t help teasing Oikawa too. Suga moved his fingers down his back again when Iwaizumi bit down hard on his mark after a hard thrust inside him.

Suga couldn’t last after that. He came with a shout, his fingers gripped Iwaizumi’s back, as his hips shook. It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi followed him with a low grunt and another snap of his hips. Oikawa was next seconds later, his hips shook as he came hard over his hand. They fell back against the bed, the room filled with their soft pants while they caught their breath.

Suga looked up at Iwaizumi and gave him a lazy smile. Iwaizumi returned it as he pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He wondered how he got so lucky to have Oikawa and Suga in his life. Iwaizumi leaned down to give Suga another kiss when Oikawa inched closer to them and held up his hand. “Before you continue, be a good boy Kou-chan and clean this up for me.”

“Looks like I get another treat.” Suga whispered. He leaned up and took Oikawa’s fingers in his mouth. He slid his tongue between Oikawa’s long fingers, moaning from his taste that grew familiar to him now. He moved back a little to move his tongue around his hand before he took his fingers back in his mouth.

If they weren’t so spent already, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would have pressed Suga down on the bed again for another round.

Oikawa moved his hand away when Suga finished. “Thank you, you’re so good at that.”

Iwaizumi nodded as he pressed a kiss against his cheek. “He always so good.”

Suga chuckled. “Thank you, I am proud of my work. While that was a nice treat I would like to get a small nap before we get something to eat.

“Are we still getting breakfast?” Oikawa asked as he reached over for the towel.

Suga stifled a yawn behind his hand. “We can get a late one or lunch.”

Oikawa hummed as he cleaned off the drying cum on Suga’s stomach. “That’s true. You know I just remembered that we owe Hajime a little show. I remember when we had to stop that day.”

“I didn’t think someone would walk in right when you two were about to get started.” Iwaizumi grumbled. He took a small breath before he slowly pulled out and took his place next to Suga. Suga sighed softly as he rubbed his legs and nuzzled the pillow. Oikawa handed Iwaizumi the towel and took his place on Suga’s other side. Iwaizumi cleaned himself with the other side of the towel and threw it to the side. He would pick it up later.

Iwaizumi placed his arm on Suga’s waist while Oikawa kissed his hair. Suga smiled and relaxed between them, reaching down to brush their hands. Iwaizumi leaned up a bit to look at Suga and Oikawa with a small smile on his face. He still didn’t know how he became so lucky to have such wonderful mates, but he didn’t question it. He loved them, hopefully he didn’t have to spend too much time away from them again.

Iwaizumi admired them one more time before he rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

He knew it would be a good day.


	5. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time Suga celebrates his birthday with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They continue to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so surprised about the subscriptions, kudos, and the bookmarks for this little idea. Thank you so much! I'm going to try and figure out what else I can write about these three, so I'll probably look up a prompt list and go through that cause they're really cute. I'm so happy that other people enjoy this too! Thank you so much for following it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Suga hummed softly while he finished frosting Iwaizumi’s birthday cake. Oikawa tried to help him earlier, though he proved to be more of a distraction than someone helpful. Suga shooed him away to the kitchen table, until he could finish. Once he finished Suga looked happily at his work and walked out of the kitchen. “Tooru, I’m finished with Hajime’s cake!”

“That’s great Kou-chan! How come I couldn’t help decorate anymore?” Oikawa pouted.

“You end up eating everything or not leaving me enough frosting that I have to go and make some more.”

“It’s not my fault everything you make is so delicious.”

“No excuse. There is also your hands too. I can’t do anything if you don’t move them.”

“I can’t help if you feel good too.”

Suga chuckled softly with an amused shake of his head. He walked back in the kitchen to grab the bowl and carried it over to Oikawa. He placed it in front of him before he wiped his hands on his apron. “Well, since you were so good I left enough frosting over for you.”

“Yes! Finally!”

Suga moved to walk back in the kitchen when Oikawa tugged him down in his lap. He tried to get up again when Oikawa wrapped an arm around his waist, he decided to just rest against his chest.

“I have to clean the kitchen, you know.”

“I’ll clean it later.”

“My birthday should come around more often.”

“You’re starting to be as mean as Hajime!”

Suga laughed as he rubbed Oikawa’s chest. He settled down for a bit while Oikawa scooped some frosting out the bowl with his finger. “I hope the cake isn’t too sweet for Hajime.”

Oikawa shook his head. “He may not eat a lot of sweets, but he won’t mind since you made it. If he doesn’t want his cake I’ll take it!”

Suga smiled up at him. “That was your goal all along wasn’t it?”

Oikawa grinned back. “Maybe, well, watching you cook was a bonus too.”

“I’m glad I could entertain you.”

“It would have been better if I was in the kitchen with you.”

“I can’t cook if you push me against the counter.”

“I’m still eating does that count?”

Suga laughed again though he couldn’t stop the way his cheeks heated up. While he can catch Oikawa and Iwaizumi off guard they do the same to Suga from time to time.

Oikawa scooped some more frosting from the bowl and licked his finger with a pleased moan. “Mmm, vanilla! This isn’t too sweet at all. He’ll love it!”

Suga leaned up to snuggle his cheek. “Thank you. It looks like you’re going to enjoy the cake even more though.”

“Everything you make tastes good, how can I resist?” Oikawa scooped up some more frosting and spread some of Suga’s lips. He leaned back to look at him before he kissed him and licked it off with a soft moan. Oikawa broke the kiss as he licked his lips. “See? It’s good.”

Suga nodded as he panted softly. “You’re right it tastes good. I want to try it again.” He picked up Oikawa’s hand and slowly licked the rest of the frosting off his finger. “If we don’t stop there won’t be any frosting left over for Hajime.”

“We’ll make sure to leave enough for him…” Oikawa trailed off as he started to place kisses along Suga’s jaw. Another soft moan left Suga’s lips as he moved to straddle Oikawa. “Yeah we will…” He sighed softly when Oikawa moved his lips down to his neck as he slipped his hand under his shirt. Suga started to move in a way Oikawa really liked in his lap as his fingers moved through Oikawa’s hair.

“T-Tooru…we should wait for Hajime.” Suga gets out in between sighs.

“It’s alright…we’re celebrating your birthday too remember? I can spoil you a little before he comes home.” Oikawa whispers as he grabbed the bowl to get some more frosting. He scooped out a little to place on Suga’s neck. He placed the bowl back on the table before he turned back to lick the frosting off, pulling some more sweet moans from Suga. He licked his lips and placed his hand against Suga’s cheek to look in his eyes. “You didn’t think we would forget did you?”

Suga gave a small smile and pressed their foreheads together. “No, but I have to say I didn’t think I would be spoiled by two alphas.”

“You spoil us all the time, we wanted to return the favor.”

Oikawa and Suga looked over to Iwaizumi walking over to them while he undid his tie.

“Hajime! You’re home early!” Oikawa exclaimed.

Suga nodded with the same excitement. “Hi Hajime! We’re happy to see you!”

Iwaizumi grinned. “Hey you two.” He dropped his briefcase along the way, not hiding the heat in his eyes as he stopped in front of them and gave them a quick kiss. “Besides Koushi, you spoil Tooru enough already.”

Oikawa pouted while Suga laughed. “How can you be so mean? You just came home!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “It’s a gift.” He kissed them on the cheek before he walked over to the kitchen. He spotted the cake and gave a fond shake of his head. Iwaizumi told Suga he didn’t have to make anything, he made enough food for them during the week, though he should have known Suga would do it. He walked over to the fridge to grab some juice. He took one more look at the cake on his way to join them back at the table.

“Koushi, you didn’t have to, you know that right?”

“I wanted to! Don’t think I didn’t see those cupcakes in the fridge. I know they’re for me so I wanted to make something for you.” Suga said.

Iwaizumi gently cupped his cheek. “You’re too much sometimes, you know that?” He whispered and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Suga leaned into him as he rested his hand against Oikawa’s chest. Between these two never failed to make him hot.

Suga broke the kiss to look at his mates. “I should be the one saying that. You two are spoiling me so much when we’re supposed to be celebrating two birthdays, not just mine.”

“That still means we get to spoil you.” Iwaizumi said.

“That’s right. I know you Kou-chan, it’s always hard for you to spoil yourself when you should! This time you don’t have to worry about that because we’ll spoil you.” Oikawa said as he nuzzled Suga’s neck.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Exactly,”

Suga tried to be annoyed when he could only chuckle instead. It’s not like they’re wrong, still they didn’t have to do so much for him! Though he does know that his request were made in vain. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad to let go for once.

“Okay, I will let go and enjoy today. How’s that?” Suga asked.

Iwaizumi kissed his hair. “That’s what I wanted to hear. I’m going to go clean up then come back to eat.”

“Okay, we’ll have everything set up by time you come back. Don’t take too long or I’ll start on dessert without you.” Oikawa said.

“The cake can wait.” Suga said.

“We’ll start on the cake too.” Oikawa said. He nuzzled Suga’s neck while Suga laughed and playfully pushed him away.

Iwaizumi smirked. “I wouldn’t mind watching you eat, just try to save some for me. We don’t have to rush again remember? I took the weekend off.” He grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the couch and turned back to them. “Try to behave. I won’t take too long.”

When Iwaizumi walked over to their bedroom, Oikawa clapped his hands together. “It’s time to set up Kou-chan!”

“Okay!” Suga wiggled in his lap for a little while longer before he got up.

Oikawa laughed as he placed an arm around Suga’s waist. “You’re such a tease. I’m going to get you back for that, you know.”

Suga grinned. “I can’t wait.” He walked over to grab the bowl with the frosting to carry it over to the sink to join the other dirty dishes while Oikawa followed him to get their plates. It’s become a routine that they’ve settled into with small changes. One of the rules that they have is if someone cooks then they clean up when they’re finished. They’ll take turns cooking and cleaning, sometimes they make little adjustments depending on their work schedules.

If Suga has to stay after for school then Oikawa will grab dinner for the night and Iwaizumi will clean up. When Iwaizumi has to leave for a business trip then Suga will either grab food or make something for that night. When Iwaizumi comes back home he’ll order out or take them out. Sure, there was some adjustment from living by himself to living with two different people, but once he found his way things became easier. It’s another thing that surprised Suga when he moved in. A part of him still believed the stories about two alphas not being able to share a spot when Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared one easily. They did argue, though that’s something Suga had a feeling would happen even if they weren’t alphas.

It didn’t take them long to set the table and place the food out. Since it was a special day everyone got their favorite foods. Suga made sure to label his spicy food after the last time when Oikawa ate it by mistake. It doesn’t taste really spicy to him anymore, but he forgot that it would be really spicy to other people.

Iwaizumi walked in while they finished up. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist. He pressed his nose against the back of his neck as he took in his comforting scent. Suga leaned into him with a happy sigh. He doesn’t mind the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi loved to pull him close to kiss or cuddle him. He’s fine with that.

Iwaizumi leaned back and kissed Suga’s cheek. “I hope you remember to mark it this time.”

Suga chuckled. “I did! Thanks again for getting it. I know that place is really big on spices so I worried that it would be too much for you.”

“It wasn’t too bad. I never been to that place before. Do you go there a lot?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes, it one of my favorite places. I know that everyone doesn’t like really spicy food so I go after work.” Suga said.

“Hey, we can go with you next time. We won’t be able to eat the really spicy stuff, but we can join you.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa nodded.

“Wait, really? You don’t have to I understand if you don’t.” Suga said. He tried to move when Iwaizumi pulled him closer and shook his head. “We don’t mind. We can go this weekend if you want.”

Suga blinked in surprise. Did he hear correctly? He turned around and placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest. “Are you sure? Is that alright with you? How about you Tooru?”

“Of course it is, Kou-chan!” Oikawa walked over and placed his hands on Suga’s shoulders. “You always go wherever we want to go, you never tell us where you want to go. Now that we know where it is let’s go to it this weekend! Unless, you’re busy?”

Suga opened his mouth to suggest going somewhere else when he looked between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He recognized that look he knew he wouldn’t win this argument. Suga chuckled softly as he leaned against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Okay, we can go this weekend. You know maybe it’s true about what they say about alphas being pushy.”

“We’re only a little pushy when it comes to you.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa nodded. “Yep! If we’re pushy it’s to make sure that you’re happy. Now it’s time to eat! I’m hungry.”

“Me too.” Iwaizumi said. He took Suga’s hand and walked over to the table. Suga settled with his spicy food as he watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa talk about their day. He’s not used to putting his wants out in the open without feeling bad. Even among his well-meaning friends, he’s still hesitant to let anyone know without making sure everyone’s needs has been met first. Suga remembered hearing the stories about how other alphas treated their omegas that he had prepared speeches for when an alpha wanted to try and push their authority on him. It’s one of the reasons many alphas didn’t try to mate him or left when they found out how headstrong he could be. However, now he has two mates that want to make sure to fulfill any want or need that they can. It took some time getting used to.

“Kou-chan! Kou-chan!”

Suga snapped out of his little daze as he smiled over at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Yes?”

“Tell Hajime about your cute little students today. Didn’t you tell me that one of them wants to be a setter?” Oikawa said.

Suga nodded. “Oh yes! Satoru! Okay, so there’s this little boy in my class that wants to be a setter. He’s actually getting very good at it.” He can’t help the way his heart warmed up at the way Iwaizumi and Oikawa listened to him.

There are things that are new to him, but it’s fine.

Suga doesn’t mind getting used to it.


End file.
